The Pipotron Brothers
by UnknownAndUnwritten
Summary: The Pipotron Brothers are sure a strange trio, aren't they? What were they like before they were captured and transformed into they monkeys we know today? We were they doing before the tournament? A short fanfic that explains what I think happened. [HIATUS'D]
1. Chapter 1- Life Before the Capture

**Notes: I'm terrible at making titles and names. :c (Also, if anyone is wondering, I am not abandoning my TWEWY fanfic, this story is a little distraction for me.)  
**

**Recently, I started to play Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed and I remembered how much I loved the Pipotrons. I especially loved their intermissions and their theme song.**

**(To watch the videos, copy and paste the links without the spaces and brackets)  
**

**Intermission One: [ youtu . be / YOHcBci7mBs ]  
**

**Intermission Two: [ youtu . be / BekszXYA5LU ]  
**

**The Pipotron brothers' personalities are based on how they acted in the game Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed, not the anime (I never watched the anime yet.)**

**Words between the "{ }" are translated so you can understand it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_How Life was Before the Capture_

The Pipotron Brothers used to live normal lives. The were like other monkeys; everyday was mostly the same routine: eat, play, sleep. They thought the same cycle will never end.

Of course, before they wanted to change it.

The brothers grew bored of their lives with each passing minute. Nothing exciting happens often, though, even if some drama occurs between two other monkeys, some other primate comes along and calm both of them down. This does deeply disappoint the trio. Some days, they would even try to cause some trouble themselves, one day they could be stealing food, another day they can be annoying a monkey by, well, monkeying around. Their fun, however, ends too soon for their liking when a small group is formed just for the purpose of ceasing the madness.

They craved more. More trouble, more excitement; that was simply all they wanted. Those few minutes of drama aren't enough to satisfy their hunger for excitement. Was it too hard to fulfill this simple wish? The brothers didn't know what else they could do, they would leave their territory, but many dangers lie ahead; three monkeys wouldn't be able to handle them. The trio decided to just stay where they were and just try to cause trouble.

Though, one day, a beautiful day where it seems like nothing can go wrong, the boys were particularly noisy, and attracted unwanted attention to their troop.


	2. Chapter 2- Adventure: Part One

**Note: Words between the "{ }" are translated so you can understand it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Adventure: Part One  
_

Though, one day, a beautiful day where it seems like nothing can go wrong, the boys were particularly noisy, and attracted unwanted attention to their troop.

. . . . .

_Rustle, rustle._

"{Give that back to my son, you ruffians!}" A mother monkey chased after they oldest two of the Pipotron brothers, Red and Blue, who recently stole some food from a baby monkey.

Red was the leader of the trio, he made all the decisions and always took responsibility for his younger siblings if they ever got into a sticky situation, even if it wasn't his fault. Ever since their mother passed, he treated his siblings as if they were his sons. Though, that never stopped him from trying to get into trouble.

"{Just try to stop us!}" Red retorted without any hesitation. He didn't care if he was disrespecting an older monkey, he really didn't.

"{Yeah! Just try to!}" Blue responded a few seconds after Red. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice as he looked behind him.

Monkeys often mistaken Blue to be crazy because of his creepy laugh, though, he really is very timid. Red is his role-model, he wants to be like him, brave and responsible for his own actions.

Soon, a small group was chasing after the duo.

"{R-R-Red?}" Blue started to stutter as he started at the slowly growing group.

"{What?}" Red didn't look behind him, so he was unaware of the group behind them.

"{W-we s-should c-c-consider r-r-returning th-those leaves...}" Blue smiled nervously. He was silently hoping that Red won't notice his nervousness.

"{Why should we?!}" Red growled back, he hated it when Blue stuttered, it shows weakness. Red always said that being weak won't help you survive in this world.

"{L-l-l-look b-b-b-b-behind y-y-you...}" Blue's stuttering was getting worse by the second. He can tell Red was getting extremely annoyed with him. Blue was disappointed in himself.

Red whipped his head back and finally knew why Blue was being so scared, "{Blue, run up the tree. I'll handle things here.}" he commanded before splitting up.

"{Y-yes s-s-sir!}" Blue quickly obeyed, his stuttering slowly fading away when Red said he'll handle things from here. Blue quickly ran up a tree with amazing speed, and encountered someone he wouldn't expect, "{Y-yellow?!}" Blue stared at his younger brother with a quizzical expression on his face, _Has he been up here the whole time?!_

"{Yellow...}" The younger sibling tilted his head slightly to the side and stared back at his brother, "{Blue...}"

Blue rubbed his forehead at Yellow's response, he was honestly a bit annoyed.

Yellow is a very... special monkey. At first sight, he would most certainly seem like an idiot. Though, he will surprise you with his hidden intelligence. Yellow notices very small, but important, details that others wouldn't see or mark as unimportant at first. He is easily distracted though, and he really doesn't talk much or share his thoughts or feelings to anyone other than his brothers; some monkeys even wonder why Red and Blue won't get rid of him, but, Red and Blue would stand up for him and say things along the lines of "{He's our little brother. He could be the biggest idiot in the world or the most annoying know-it-all, we would love him all the same. Now back off!}"

"{Yellow... We've been looking for you the whole day... Have you been sitting on this tree the whole time?}"

Yellow simply nodded, "{Blue...}"

"{Why?}"

The younger monkey pointed at an object far off into the distance, "{Strange.}"

Blue turned to the side and saw the object, he raised an eyebrow, "{Yellow, you're the strange one here. It's just a few trees.}"

Yellow shook his head, "{Blue is wrong. Danger.}"

Blue sighed, "{Let's just wait for Red... He should know what to do.}" _Why is he all of the sudden so stubborn?_

"{Red...}" Yellow grabbed on to the branch he was hanging on to with his hands, then he switched to his tail before he started to swing upside-down, "{Red...}" he started to repeat over and over.

"{Yellow... You're starting to scare me... Do you know how much you're sounding like a zombie now?}"

"{Zombie...}" Yellow repeated what his older sibling said then paused for a moment.

"{Yellow? What's wrong?"}" Blue was curious, he was just rambling on without showing any signs of stopping just moments ago.

"{Red is in trouble. Angry group is around him.}" Yellow pointed at what he saw.

Blue, again, looked at what Yellow was pointing at. The older monkey gasped and nearly tumbled down from the branch he stood on, "{W-we h-have t-t-to h-help h-him!}" He started to climb down the tree as quickly as possible.

"{Blue is stuttering. Are you scared of getting hurt?"} Yellow stared at his brother's eyes with a blank expression on his face.

Blue turned his head away and stopped climbing, "{...We don't have time for this...}" The older sibling started to climb down the tree again.

"{Fear...}" Yellow quietly mumbled to himself before following Blue down the tree. _Blue is being stubborn... He is scared, why is he hiding it from me? _Yellow looked at his brother's face and carefully examined his eyes, _He's embarrassed that he's showing that he's weak in front of me..._ Blue and Yellow then made it to the ground and both started to dash towards where Red was, Yellow continued staring at Blue's face, _...but why?_ Many thoughts rushed through Yellow's head as he and his older sibling rushed towards the small group surrounding Red, which wasn't very far away.

Blue rushed in front of Red and started to laugh his eerie laughter while Yellow just gathered some small pebbles and climbed up a leafy tree nearby. When Blue's laughter failed to scare away the primates, Yellow tossed the rocks he gathered at the group; every pebble manged to hit the group of monkeys and the group ran away in fear of getting hit of by larger rocks.

When the group finally splits-up, Blue turned to Red, "{Are you okay?" Did you get scratched or bit-}" Blue's quick talking was interrupted by Red.

"{I'm fine. }" Red looked up at the tree Yellow was hiding in, "{There was no need to get Yellow}" he said Yellow's name loudly, "{involved in this.}"

Yellow dropped down from the tree, "{Yellow.}"

"{'Yellow' to you too. Now come over here.}" Red waved his hand to signal Yellow over.

The younger monkey obeyed and walked over to his older siblings, he immediately pointed at the strange object he saw earlier, "{Danger.}"

"{What?}"

"{Oh, Yellow pointed that}" Blue pointed at the same object, "{out earlier when I found him on that tree you told me to climb up. I told him that it's just a few trees clumped together, but he's being stubborn today and refuses to agree.}"

"{I am not stubborn.}" Yellow calmly protested against his older sibling's statement.

"{Now you just being stubborn about being called-}"

"{Those don't look like trees, Blue.}" Red interrupted Blue again, "{Yellow may be right, that could be-}"

"{Red...}" The youngest of the trio tried to get Red's attention.

Red simply ignored Yellow and continued, "{That could be-}"

"{Red...}" Yellow tugged on Red's tail.

"{What do you want?}" Red was a bit vexed by Yellow for interrupting him.

"{Human.}" Yellow pointed at a bush that was a few feet away from where they were standing.

"{Human? Yellow, are you sure you're not seeing things?}" Blue raised an eyebrow at the younger sibling's statement. The last time a human entered the area were years ago, Blue highly doubted that a human would ever appear again.

"{How can you remember what a human looked like? Last time one came, it was-}" Red stopped talking and looked over his shoulder.

_Rustle, rustle._

Yellow's hand slowly followed the moving life-form, "{Human.}" he said in a slightly more assertive tone.

"{It's approaching what's left of the group that chased us earlier.}" Red's voice sounded like he was annoyed, "{We need to help them.}"

"{H-help them?!}" Blue was shocked, "{T-they tried t-to kill y-you earlier!}"

"{We have to help them for what we did to them these past few months!}" Red glared at the younger brother straight into his eyes before moving forward, "{If you're too scared to help, just say here.}" he said rather calmly without looking back.

Blue gulped and stared at the grass he stood on, "{I-I'm...}" he took a deep breath and ran up to Red, "{I'm coming too.}"

"{Blue, Red,}" Yellow moved forward too, "{Don't leave Yellow behind.}"

Blue chuckled lightly, Yellow liked to switch from first to third-person for some reason, but Blue didn't find it annoying; quite adorable actually, "{Yellow, you are special, you know?}"

Red couldn't help cracking a small smile at Blue and Yellow's behavior, "{Quiet down, they'll hear us.}"


End file.
